fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines/Transcript
(Bud tries to get water from the water machine but it comes to life and chases him. Cut to Bea's room) (Song: Busy Bea) Bea: I wake up in the mornin', Hit the ground runnin' Gettin' to my classes, tryin' to get some fun in Lunch 'n' crunch 'n' hangin' at the mall Makin' my appointments, hittin' all my deadlines. Homies wavin' at me, I'm doing just fine, 'Cause at the end of the day it's great to be... ME! ♪ I'm a... Busy Bea! I'm on top of the world with so much to see Yes sirree! I'm a Busy Bea! Busy Bea! I'm on top of the world with so much to see Yes sirree! I'm a Busy Bea! Do-do doo... (In the last line, Bea holds up her friends, but then they crash down on her, causing her left arm to literally break. She screams loud and very long) Bea (cont.): MY ARM!!! Milo: Hey girl, you finally got your big break! Burburburp, burburburp! (Wipe to a close up of Bea's broken arm) Bea: Oh, ow ow! (Nurse Fishington bandages it) Oh, come on, Nurse Fishington! I'm fine! OW! How long is the pain? (she hands her a pamphlet) What's this? A pamphlet? But this says I need to rest for three days! THREE DAYS!!! I've got so much to do! So many clubs, I'm like a shark, Nurse Fishington! If I stop moving, I could die! (Cutway to a shark) Shark: It's true! (holds stomach and groans) Oh, OH! Why did I stop to say that?! (floats upside down to the surface) (In the hallway...) Bea: (sighs) A broken fin? Who does Nurse Fishington think she is?! A nurse? Well, my fin may be broken, but NOT MY SPIRITS! (In the gym...) Coach Salmons: I'm sorry, Bea, maybe next season! (In the auditorium...) Mr. Mussels: Bea! That's not what I meant what I said! I'm looking for a small cast! (Back in the hall...) Bea: Okay, just a minor setback! I have got to stay positive! (tears up) OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?!! (sobs) MY HIGH SCHOOL CAREER IS OVER! NOBODY CARES ABOUT BEA GOLDFISHBERG ANYMORE!!! (sobbing continues) I'LL DO ANYTHING TO BE AWESOME AGAIN! ANYTHING!!! (Randy appears in a puff of smoke behind her, dressed like a devil) Randy: Aaaaaaaanything? Bea: Hey Randy, I'm too upset to tell you to go away right now. (sniffs) Ummmmmmm...why are you dressed like that? Randy: Oh, this? Well, I'm on my way to Steve Jackson's Awesome Costume Party for awesome kids. I'm sure'' you'' heard about it. All the awesome kids were invited. Bea: Who wasn't? Randy: (gasps, stagey) Oh, no! Maybe he forgot all about you! Maybe it's because ever since you broke your fin, you're just not that awesome anymore. Bea: Oh, my gosh! You're probably right, Randy! Oh, I am so upset! I will probably believe anything right now! Randy: Well Bea, you were lucky I was nearby watching from inside that dumpster. Because I happen to have the solution to your problem! Behold! (presses remote) (A set of lockers lift up, revealing a robotic suit) Bea: Oooooooooh. Randy: The Pinchertron 3000! (imitates the audience) "Woo hoo! Randy, you're so awesome! Yeeeeeaaaah!" Bea: Oh my gosh! It's amazing! It's stupendous! It's -- (Randy slinks over to her)'' What is it? '' Randy: G'doy, it's a robot power suit, silly! Kiss that cast goodbye, because with this baby, you'll be faster, stronger, and way more awesome, than ever before! You'll be just like the old Bea, but everyone will love you more! (whispers) Just like I love you. Heheheh. Bea: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute! What's the catch, Randy? I'm NOT about to fall for one of your tricks again. Randy: Who, me? Trick you? Do I look like an evil trickster to you? (sneers as fire appears in the background) Bea: Well... Randy: I am merely helping a fellow classmate. Why, I would do this for anyone. Boy: A robot power suit? Gee, thanks, Randy! Randy: GET OUT OF HERE!!! (the kid backs away, to Bea) So, what do you say? Bea: Mmm...I don't know, Randy. I have a bad feeling about this. Coach Salmons: Hey, Finberley! How about you join the basketball team? Finberley: Oh, boy, you know, I have Bea's old spot! Coach Salmons: Of course! Bea: I changed my mind, Randy! I believe THIS suit will suit me JUST FINE! Randy: YES! I'm Randy Pincherson! (Cut to Milo and Oscar going to Bea's house with flowers and cake) Oscar: Now remember, Milo. Bea has been really depressed since she broke her fin. So whatever you do, don't mention it. Milo: Man, what do you take me for, (enters tank) some kind of a broke fin mention? (he and Oscar stare in shock) Bea! (Widen to reveal Bea in the Pinchertron, flipping pancakes and juggling while on a unicycle) Milo (cont.): What happened to your lame, broken fin?! Oscar: Milo! Milo: You're like an amazing robot, now! Bea: This new robot power suit does all the work for me. Now I can do things like never before without even moving my fin! Ha! (while saying, this, she swings a yo-yo, texts and sips a drink, then wipes her face) Ah...it's amazing! Milo: When I grow up, I'm gonna break ALL my fins! And then a magical robot fairy will give ME a robot power suit too! (he and Oscar giggle) Bea: (chuckles, brushing a fake seahorse) You guys! I didn't get this suit from a magical fairy! I uh... (in her head) Wait. I can't let them know I got it from Randy! They'll just make me give the suit back! (talking) I uh...I...I rented it! GEEZE OSCAR, STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS! Oscar: (pause) Why? Bea: (a light on the suit's chest beeps) Whoops! Gotta go! The robot power suit is reminding me I have something to do! Later guys, ballshoo! (blasts out) (That night...) Bea (cont.): (yawns) What a day of getting things done. (snores) Swooshy-do... (snores) doo-doo... (Song: Busy Bea) (Bea begins doing things with her suit as the song is sung two times faster) Bea: I wake up in the mornin', Hit the ground runnin' Gettin' to my classes, tryin' to get some fun in Lunch 'n' crunch 'n' hangin' at the mall Makin' my appointments, hittin' all my deadlines. Homies wavin' at me, I'm doing just fine, 'Cause at the end of the day it's great to be... ME! ♪ I'm a... Busy Bea! I'm on top of the world with so much to see Yes sirreee! I'm a Busy Bea! Busy Bea! I'm on top of the world with so much to see Yes sirree I'm a Busy Bea! Do-do doo... Jumbo/Albert: (laughing) (Bea blasts off) (That night...) Bea: Good night, robot power suit. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. (snores) Swooshy-do... (keeps snoring) (The light on the chest blinks; the suit stands on its own and sleepwalks out of the tank) (The suit walks through Milo and Oscar's bedroom, waking them up) Milo: Hey! Bea just walked through in a robot power suit! Something's fishy. (sniffs armpit) No, wait, that's just me! Oscar: But seriously, I think we should follow her. (The suit walks over to Le Pincherson) Randy: Wake up... Bea: (opens her eyes) Huh? (she is at a table with a fancy-dressed Randy) Oh, hey, Randy. Hmm. Boy, right now, I'm having this awful dream, where you and I are on a romantic dinner date, pretty awful, huh? Randy: Nuh-uh! More like, PRETTY AWESOME!! Because you really ARE on a date! With me! Randy Pincherson. Bea: '(shimmies back and forth)'' Just let me out of here already! '' Randy: Sure! I'll let you go! But you'll have to give me back the robot power suit! Bea: I need this! It also made me awesome! Randy: I got an idea! How about I let you keep the suit? Bea: Okay! Randy: You just have to go on this one date with me, what do you say? Bea: Grrrr... (sighs) Just one date? Uh, I'm grossed out. But I'll do if it means I get to keep the power suit. Let's get it over with. Randy: Oh, I'm not finished. You will also hold my claw at school and tell me how pretty I am, you'll feed me grapes every hour on the hour, you will announce publicly that I am the dreamiest dream boat you ever laid eyes on, and that we're going steady. (laughs evilly) Bea: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Alright Randy, I'll do it. (The door slams open to reveal Oscar, Milo, Jumbo and Albert) Oscar: Bea! We've come to save you! Randy: Excuse me! Can't you see we're on a date here?! Oscar: No! That can't be true! You hate Randy! Randy: No, she loves me! Bea, take 'em out Bea: Uh, guys... LOOK OUT! Oscar: Don't worry Bea. We came prepared. It's transformin' time! Category:Transcripts